


of small death

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, in which matt murdock asks a one foggy nelson to choke him, this is what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this okay," Foggy whispers, and Matt nods, because <em>okay</em> in this situation is a relative concept and usually does not involve Foggy's fingers circling Matt's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of small death

"Is this okay," Foggy whispers, and Matt nods, because _okay_ in this situation is a relative concept and usually does not involve Foggy's fingers circling Matt's throat. 

Foggy's thumbs (roughly calloused on the pads, worker's hands) rest delicately on Matt's windpipe, just the slightest bit of press against the Adam's apple. Matt is acutely aware of the writer's bump on Foggy's right middle finger grazing the hollow of his throat. "You're not going to hurt me, Foggy."

Foggy laughs. "That definitely sounds fake, but okay."

When Matt finally gives him the go-ahead the pressure is agonizingly slow, a slight discomfort at first that grows until Matt can hardly breathe, till little sparks of white fly across the blackness. His entire body sings like a wire and for once he forgets the exact temperature of the room or the curry the next door neighbor is eating. Graciously, Foggy puts his knee between Matt's and lets him rut like he's in heat, breathless. 

It doesn't last forever, though. It's white fire through his veins, his face purpling slightly (he guesses) when he finally gasps and comes all over Foggy's knee, wraps his hand around Foggy's dick and gets him off (he knows how hard Foggy is even if he's unwilling to cop to it) quick and messy till his fingers are dripping. 

"Fuck, these are gonna bruise," Foggy murmurs, tracing the spots on Matt's neck where the skin is half a degree warmer. "Hope it was worth it."

"Oh, it was," Matt grins, and pulls Foggy down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely biohazardgirl's fault lmao thanks for enabling me


End file.
